happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Party Animal (fan version)
While Sketchy makes cake batter in the kitchen, Lazy is drawn to some chocolate chips on the counter. Sketchy slaps his hand away, however, and assertively tells him he can't eat the ingredients before the party. She gets a peanut and cracks the shell, dropping the peanuts in a blender. She turns it on, but it stops because half of a peanut shell is stuck in the blender razor. Sketchy reaches for the shell, but, remembering that the blender is still on, she unplugs the cord from the wall. Seeing a peanut still in the shell, she tosses the peanut into her mouth. All of a sudden, it seems that she is superallergic to peanuts, because Sketchy gets a purple rash all over her body, her lips swell up, and her body gets bloated. Lazy rushes over to help, but, spotting the chocolate, he took a long decision, to either help Sketchy, or eat the chocolate, he chose to eat the chocolate and pushes Sketchy away. Later, as she leaves the hospital, Sparky rides up on his unicycle and offers Sketchy some peanuts. Fruity, the doctor, quickly slaps Sparky's peanut bag to the ground, making him upset and "cry". Back at the house, Sketchy, Gary, Brandon, Lazy, Shelly, Sparky, and Moppy decorate the place for a party. Shelly puts up a game of pin the tail on the donkey, not knowing that it's upside down, Moppy fills a barrel with water for apple bobbing, Sparky blows up balloons, and Lazy pours extra sugar in the punch, thinking it's not sweet enough. As they finish their preparations, Sketchy sees someone coming towards the house and tells everyone to be quiet. Shelly turns off the lights shortly before the door opens. When the lights are turned back on, we see Jason Voorhees standing in the doorway while everyone shouts "SURPRISE!" Shocked by this, Jason is startled. Everybody sings "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" as Sketchy brings Jason his birthday cake, causing Jason to shed a tear of happiness. He makes a wish and blows out the candles, while Shelly begins playing pin the tail on the donkey. Sketchy hands Jason a cake knife to cut the cake, leading him to almost flip out. Fortunately, he snaps out of it and begins cutting the cake. Lazy, now standing next to a pile of sugar covering the punch bowl, consumes a drop of sugar. He gets an intense sugar rush and begins spinning like a tornado. The tornado he forms sucks some peanuts out of Sparky's hand and causes them to fly into Sketchy's mouth as she's about to eat the first slice of cake. She suffers the same allergic reaction she did earlier, popping the balloons with her fur as she bloats up. Mistaking the popping noises for gunshots, Jason flips out into murder mode. First he attacks Brandon by cutting part of his face with the cake cutter. He places the slice of face on Gary's plate before tying some balloons around his neck. Jason lets go of them and Gary flies into a ceiling fan where he is shredded to pieces. Next, as the spinning Lazy approaches him, Jason holds out the cutter and slices Lazy like an apple. Jason now turns his attention to Sparky who is reaching for peanuts in the blender, oblivious to all that has gone on around him. Jason plugs the blender into the wall and shoves Sparky into the blender, where he is ground into a bloody mush. Moppy, seeing everything that has happened, hides in the water barrel. Jason searches for more victims to kill when his gaze comes upon Moppy's trunk poking out of the barrel. He puts the lid on the barrel, almost drowning Moppy who attempts to escape. Jason begins sticking knives, forks, and other sharp objects through the barrel, narrowly missing Moppy's body and draining the water. Moppy breathes a sigh of relief, but Jason takes the barrel outside and rolls it down a hill. The barrel breaks upon hitting a tree and a dismembered and bloody Moppy flies out in numerous directions. Shelly, still unaware of what is going on, walks towards the still bloated Sketchy. As he pokes Sketchy in the eye with the tack on the tail, she explodes, bringing Jason out of his flipped out state. He looks over to see Shelly impaled on the wall by many of Sketchy's fur. Not seeming to notice (or at least care about) the death and destruction around him, Jason uses Sparky's tail to mix the fluid in the blender's jar, which comprises of Sparky's blood and the peanuts from earlier. Upon drinking the fluid, he gets the same allergic reaction Sketchy did. As the iris closes to end the episode, his lips are caught in the hole and cut off, which then has blood coming out of the lips as they fall. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images